Equality (CanadaxVampire Reader)
by 0lexdelapp
Summary: Hundreds of years into the future, where the only war is not between countries-but races. Follow Matthew, a man who wishes for a world were everyone lives in harmony, as he goes to learn about the race populating the other side of the mountain. There he finds that not only that vampires aren't the enemy of this story. . . but the humans are. Rated T for reasons :P
1. Prologue

The human and vampire race has always have been, and-disappointing to say-most likely always will be enemies. I never knew why, none of my piers never wanting to tell me. I mean sure, they do seem like bloodthirsty leeches that only wanted to kill if you look at them in a certain way, but if that was the case, wouldn't the human race be extinct already?

I grew up in a small village, not too far from the city, in a little cottage with my older twin brother, Alfred. He had a particularly nasty view on the vampires living on the other side of the mountain, always going the distance to prove just how much he 'dislikes' _*cough cough* hates *cough cough*_ them. I knew better than to voice my opinion on the matter to him.

Which brings us to today.

I am sorry to say that it sort of. . . slipped out I guess?

"How can you side with _them_!?" Alfred spat, his voice full of venom. I slowly inched towards the door, planning an escape route. "What do you mean?" I said in my usual quiet voice. "All I said is that they may not be what we see them as."

"Liar!" He shouted. That was my cue to _get the fuck out of there. _I sprinted down the hall and out the door with Alfred on my heals. He wouldn't admit it but I am terribly faster than him when it comes to anything really. It was the strength department he outweighed me in.

I let my guard down for a mere second and before I knew it I was being squashed by my own brother into the dirt. Over the years, this happened countless numbers of times. But no matter what, neither of us will change our minds about the so-called 'enemy'. It started out serious, Alfred rubbing my face into the ground, nearly breaking my glasses in the process before I slipped out from beneath him and nailed a kick in his groin, but really was just Alfred's way of playing. It bothered me at first that it had to come down to violence, but if that meant Alfred would shut up then so be it.

Alfred rolled around on the ground, half whining over the pain in his nether regions, half laughing at something I could never understand.

This literally happens about three times a month.

I do admit that I'm used to it, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. When will Alfred realize that what I say is what I feel? That it isn't just a game? Alfred does really have steak hamburgers for brains when it comes down to it. Never wanting to be proven wrong, and always true to his beliefs.

"It's sad, really. . . ." I say to myself, staring at ceiling as I lay in bed. "That there are many just like him, even if they are the most intelligent people there are. It's the same as all those wars, thousands of years ago. Civil and World Wars, many just to gain rights they should have all along. Though now sexuality and the color of skin is now proven not to be any difference, this world still wants war just because one person is different than the other. When will people realize that, deep down, we're all the same? No more hate, no more war. . . just. . . ."

_"Equality."_

* * *

><p><strong>I know you're wondering, <em>"Why is the cover picture the Nordics when this story centers around Canada?"<em> Well, the Nordics are going to be a big part of the story. Now hush, and watch this play out.**

**I haven't really touched such a touchy (wow said touch twice) subject like _actual_ racism before, but I'm planing on this story to be as serious as possible. (just go with it)**

**I'm sorta debating on whether this should be drama or sci-fi, since it takes place hundreds of years in the future, but the technology in it is less than what we have today. I'm sticking with drama now, I guess.**


	2. Chapter 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATTIE~!" Alfred burst in through my room, shouting at the top of his lungs. I groaned, covering my face with a pillow. "Shh, it's your birthday too." I said, my voice slightly muffled. "Yeah, well, I turned twenty three hours ago. Now it's your time!" I rolled my eyes, tossing the pillow away before sliding out of bed.

To Alfred our birthday was like a second Christmas, only just for us. Though there aren't many people outside of me and Alfred that care to celebrate our birthday, Alfred somehow makes it some big deal and has the entire village parade through the woods _just_ because we were born this day.

"Alfred?" I called from the kitchen, currently fixing a batch of pancakes. "I think we should do something different this year."

"Li'e wha'?" Alfred asked, peeking his head out of the bathroom with his blue toothbrush in his mouth.

"You know, like, since we're twenty now, maybe we should probably stop relying on each other? Like live in our own houses and lead our own lives?" Wait, what if doesn't turn out well? I may need to rethink this. . . .

"What? Why?" Alfred spit into the sink before walking into the kitchen.

"I've been thinking it over a lot, and I think it would be great for the both of us, you know? I know you want to go to the city and join the military, but I'm not about the city life! Besides, I'm going to ask Arthur if he could take me down south to see the ocean. You know how much I've been wanting to see the ocean, Alfred!"

Pull out the puppy dog eyes and. . . .

Alfred sighed in defeat. "If it really means that much to you, then I guess I can ask a friend of mine that lives in the city if I can bunk with him for a while."

Bingo!

"Thank you, Alfred!" I hurried to pour some batter into the pan and decided to get some bacon out of the fridge. Today, we are going to eat like kings in celebration of the day I fooled my brother into letting me waltz into enemy territory!

* * *

><p>~Timeskip~<p>

* * *

><p>Later, not long after the sun went down, I barely managed to break free from the grasp of my own party and track down the blonde man-witch. It didn't really take long, seeing how Arthur left the party a long time ago, I easily located him in the privacy of his own home.<p>

I knocked on his door three times before waiting silently for him to answer. I was just about to knock again when the door swung open and a very irritated Arthur stepped out. "What do you want, Alfred!? For the last time, I don't want to go back to your damn party!"

I smiled, nervously. "Um, I'm Matthew, Arthur." Arthur seemed confused for a second before truly getting a good look at me. "Oh, I'm sorry, Matthew! I knew I shouldn't have let you two have matching glasses, or else I wouldn't feel like I'm older than the dirt underneath your feet!"

I chuckled, stepping into the warm house. Before Alfred and I were old enough to live in our own place, Arthur raised us in this very building. He wasn't our dad or anything, more like an adoptive older brother. Arthur was there for us through thick and thin, even though Arthur and Alfred had a big fight about the two of us living on our 'own'. Compared to our little cottage, Arthur lived in a mansion. But in reality, it was just a large house with a home-y feel to it.

"So, what brings you around here, Matthew? We haven't talked in a while." Arthur sat down in a mint green armchair, motioning me to sit on the couch opposite of him. I plopped myself down loveseat. "Well, I was wondering if you could help me out a bit. I was kind of hoping, since you travel around the continent a lot, if you would be my guide to the other side of the mountain?"

I was bracing myself for a barrel full of questions, but was surprised instead of what Arthur said next. "Of course I would! I was headed over there soon anyway to visit a friend of mine. I can see your reasoning of wanting to go there, but what does Alfred think of this?"

"He thinks your taking me to see the ocean." I admitted. Arthur laughed. "You come up with the best alibis, Matthew! No wonder you never get in trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this is going way better than I thought it would be! It usually takes me forever to figure out what to do next, but I already have something planned for the next five chapters! With Christmas break coming up, I might be halfway done with this by New Year! :D<strong>

**(btw I actually got this done yesterday but didn't have enough time to upload it. sorry!)**


	3. Chapter 2

"Why can't I come with you~?" Alfred whined, clutching my arm. I shook him off. "There's no need, Alfred, I can take care of myself! Besides, Arthur's going to be with me."

"I hope you're ready to leave," Arthur hopped down the steps wearing a thick coat. "Because whether you're ready or not, we have to go now if we're going to get there in time."

I nodded, slipping on a coat just as thick as Arthur's before slinging a backpack over my shoulder. Arthur told me that to pack light because apparently I wont be needing half of my belongings. Even though it was early fall, we would have to pass through the mountains which are colder than hell. I'm fucking sweating like an animal, 's times like these that I'm glad Alfred didn't notice that I'm wearing a coat to supposedly go to somewhere five times warmer than here.

"B-but what about vampires?" Alfred asked, a hint of panic in his eyes. Arthur presented him a vial of a dark liquid. "Vampire repellent." He said bluntly before turning on his heal on heading towards edge of the forest that surrounds our village.

I hurried to catch up with him. "Is that really vampire repellent?" I questioned, doubtful that such a thing existed.

"Nope. It's just grape juice. Did you want some?"

* * *

><p>~Timeskip~<p>

* * *

><p>I hunched over with my hands on my knees, panting heavily. We've been walking for hours, and just barely gotten to the halfway mark to the highest peak of the mountains. I was long after dark, the cold slipping under my coat and biting my skin. Each breath I took felt like ice cold daggers slicing at my lungs.<p>

"What, tired already? You'll never make it in the Vampire Kingdom if can't even walk this far. I can tell you right now that you should shape up soon or her majesty wont be pleased at the slightest." Arthur scolded.

"Her. . . majesty?" I panted out, curious. "There's a queen ruling over there?"

Arthur sneered. "Of course there is! What did you expect? If it's the fact that their ruler is a woman-" I quickly interrupted him. "No, it's not that! It's just that I didn't expect there to be a even a government system." To be honest, I didn't know what to expect.

"Sit down." Arthur commanded, dropping his bag on the snow covered ground before plopping down beside it. I obeyed his request, staring expectantly at the older blonde.

Arthur sighed, seemingly irritated. "Seriously, didn't anyone tell you anything? I know that you'll learn all the details soon enough, but I'll give you a basic guideline of the Vampire Kingdom and it's history.

"Hundreds of years ago, vampires were a secret race that only roamed the surface at night. They hid from the humans, knowing they would be seen as monsters. They had one ruler that was highly respected by all vampires, and his name was Vladimir Popescu. After centuries of ruling the vampire race, Vladimir fell in love with a human and they eventually had a daughter. Their daughter was the only immortal child in all the world because before then mating with a human was forbidden."

"Sounds a lot like Twilight. . . ." I muttered under my breath. Arthur glared at me before continuing.

"The human Vladimir fell in love with was married with another man when they first met, and he unknowingly destroyed their marriage. Her husband formed an alliance of humans who hunted and killed vampires. They burnt down their house and slaughtered all of the vampire race."

'_That's horrible. . . ._' I thought to myself, my eyes growing wider the longer Arthur spoke.

"The only survivor was Vladimir's daughter, (First Name) (Last Name)-Popescu. She traveled from Romania to Denmark, where a group of humans took her in and became vampires themselves. The vampire race quickly grew over the years, with (First Name) as their queen, who still rules over her kingdom today. . . . Do you get the vampire race now?"

I stood up. "Uh, y-yeah! Let's continue, shall we?" Before I even took a step forward, I heard a branch snap behind me. I turned around, expecting to see some kind of fox or rodent.

It was a vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>*le gasp* CLIFFHANGER! D: (the horror)<strong>

**Oh look, some back story. Yay.**


	4. Chapter 3

He had pale skin and blond hair with a cross clip in it, an odd curl hoovering close to the left side of his head. He looked human, but as soon as his eyes made contact with mine, his dull blue eyes flashed blood red. I stood rooted to the spot, afraid to move.

Arthur moved past me, smiling at the stranger. "Oh, it's just you Lukas. I thought you were Matthias for a minute there." Lukas didn't take his eyes off me while he talked with Arthur. "Hmph, no doubt that Matthias would've thought you were spies and cut you in half before realizing who you were."

Arthur chuckled. "I can't say I disagree with that." Lukas dragged his eyes away from mine to look me up and down. "Is this Matthew? He looks a little different than I expected him to be." Oh, so _this_ must be the friend Arthur mentioned. I visably relaxed, the fear instantly draining out of me. If he's a friend of Arthur's, then he must be trustworthy, right?

I smiled at Lukas, extending my hand to offer a handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Lukas. My name's Matthew Williams." Lukas eyed my hand for a second before accepting it. His hands were ice cold, his grip firm. I was about to comment on how he doesn't seem to radiate any body heat at all, but realized it was rude so I kept my mouth shut.

A spark of interest was shown in Lukas' eyes. "I'm glad you're taking my feelings into consideration, but I am fully aware of my body temperature."

Wha-? Wait, Arthur never said anything about mind-reading!

"Don't worry, not all vampires can read minds. Out of all her Majesties advisers-aka the Nordics-I am the only other man who can read minds." Lukas let go of my hand, slipping it into his pocket. Lukas looked me over again before saying. "Her majesty probably wouldn't appreciate the fact your dumping this load on her, but I know she'll have fun nonetheless."

Arthur nodded. "I knew you would see it my way. Her Majesty hasn't had anyone new to converse with since Ludwig and his lot."

The two blondes continued to talk to each other for a while. I watched them, fascinated on how alike they were and how they got along so well. After a few moments, Lukas started to lead us towards a secret tunnel that led right through the mountain to the other side. After about two hours of walking, we finally arrived to the end of the tunnel.

"Whoa. . ." I stared in awe at the kingdom around me.

The sun was just starting to rise (did we really walk all night?) and down below people seem to be just waking up. A small handful of people roamed the streets, unlocking the doors to shops and carrying baskets of bread and produce. Everything seemed to be done before electricity was created.

This wasn't what I expected at all. . . not that I was complaining.

Arthur smirked. "Beautiful, isn't it? The queen was born in the early nineteenth century, and she plans to keep her childhood alive for as long as she can." I glanced over to see both of my companions watching my expression. My cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment, not knowing until then that I was the center of their attention. "I hope you know that you'll be living in this town for a while. Do you mind?"

I looked back down at the scenery below me. Everyone seemed so happy down there. I strained my ears to hear a couple talking about how their queen was kind enough to provide both of them jobs and a salary enough to feed their unusually large family. Just by looking at these people, I could tell just how much they loved their kingdom and how they loved their queen even more.

I slowly nodded, a smile spreading across my face. "No. I don't mind at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day!? HORY SHIAT I HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Walking through the streets of the Vampire Kingdom was a completely new experience to me. Where before I was used to being ignored by my neighbors, or staying cooped up inside doing nothing while Alfred goes and makes money, here there's random people saying "Good morning!" left and right, and I couldn't tell whether they were aimed at me or Arthur or anyone else.

_I freaking loved it._

"I am home." I said under my breath, hoping my older companions didn't hear me. "Well this is a kingdom of the lowest crime rate in the continent with a loving queen and large army." I didn't notice Arthur at my side before he spoke. "Despite having enemies living mere miles away from here, this is basically the safest place around. I'm not surprised that you like it here so much."

I nodded enthusiastically, glancing around again to take in the homey atmosphere. "Just wait until you get to the castle." I heard Lukas say. "All of this will be gone with a snap of a finger." Arthur smacked his arm. "Be quiet, her Majesty wouldn't like it if you said such things! Don't worry, Matthew. You'll be fine."

"Wait, I'm going to live in the castle?" I asked, confused. I thought that I would just live in some house like my old one.

"Of course you are, houses aren't available at the tip of your finger you know." Lukas said, a bit irritated. "Besides, I'm sure her Majesty wouldn't mind _too _much, even though she has enough people running around underfoot. Put's a lot of weight on her shoulders."

I couldn't tell whether he's trying to make me guilty for being a burden to the queen or not. Either way, it's working.

* * *

><p>~Your POV~<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously asking me <em>again<em>?" You asked, staring in disbelief at your adoptive 'mother'. "For the last time, Tino, there is no way in hell that I would hand over my kingdom like that."

"But, (First Name)!" The small Finnish man whined. "It's not even like that! It's just marriage, it's not like he's going to kick you off the thrown. Besides, it's to unite our kingdom with the south, remember? I thought you liked Ludwig!" You rolled your eyes at him, looking down at your desk to read yet another document. Something about watermelons, why the fuck should you have to care.

"I do like Ludwig, but as a friend. He's in love someone else anyway." Whoops, you shouldn't have said that. "Who?" Tino asked suspiciously. "Uh, that isn't really my information to tell. Where's Lukas?" You said, trying to stear the conversation in a different direction.

"H' 's 'n h's w'y h'r'.*" You jumped at the sound of Berwald's voice. "Jesus Christ, Berwald! You'd think you men would at least make some noise when they enter the room."

"Wh't d' y' m'n "y' m'n"?**" Berwald questioned, a hint of hurt in his tone. You ignored him, standing up to leave the room. You were just about to turn the knob when the door burst open and Matthias pilled into the room with Peter on his heals.

"What the- WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO ABOUT RUNNING IN THE CASTLE!?" You scowled at them, prepared to launch into a lecture about how they could seriously hurt someone when the youngest of the two interrupted you. "Big sister (First Name)! Guess what, guess what!" You sighed, looking down on your adoptive brother. "What?"

"Uncle Lukas came back with Arthur and some other dude! I saw them entering the city from the mountains!" You groaned. "I thought Arthur said he wasn't bringing him until after Christmas! Dammit, why do humans never listen a thing I say?"

"Wash that mouth of yours before I have to wash it for you." Tino said. He didn't like it very much when you cursed in front of Peter, something about making a bad influence.

"Okay, I really need same sanity right now. EMIL! START THE FIRE, IT'S TEA TIME!" You pushed through the wall of 'people that drive you insane'. (Berwald's an exception though. Sometimes Tino, but not today.) Walking down the hall you heard Emil call back. "Yes your Highness." You found the only man you grew up with that didn't have a head of blond hair sitting on the couch in his living quarters.

You sighed heavily, forgetting about all your responsibilities for just a moment and sinking down into a fluffy arm chair Emil had in here just for you. "Damn everything to hell." You growled, rubbing your temples in attempt to get rid of your headache. Emil handed you a tea cup filled with a steaming dark red liquid.

"Thank you, Emil." You smiled, sipping the blood. "I swear if it weren't for you and Lukas I would've lost my mind a long time ago." Emil nodded. "Yep, chaos everywhere. I just hope Arthur doesn't stir up some more."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really give a fuck about errors right now, I'll deal with it later.<strong>

**~Le Translations of Sweden!~**

***He's on his way here.**

****What do you mean "you men"?**


	6. Chapter 5

~Matthew's POV (hours later)~

* * *

><p>I sat at the edge of my bed nervously, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt as I waited. Lukas told me I was going to be living in this room, a way to large bedroom with a way to large bed, and to wait for him to come back. Apparently the prince of the Southern Kingdom was visiting today to discus trading goods with the queen-who I have yet to meet.<p>

Not only are they going to dress me up for some party on the first day, but I'm going to be in the same room as Prince Ludwig of the Southern Kingdom and Queen (First Name) of the Vampire Kingdom! Ugh, I'm going to be sick from all these nerves.

I jumped to my feet when the door finally opened. A man with silver hair and violet eyes looked back at me with an unreadable expression. "You must be Matthew. I'm Emil, Lukas's younger brother." The man greeted, holding out his hand for me to shake. "I'm going to help you get ready since Tino is busy right now."

I hesitantly accepted his hand, smiling to be polite. "N-nice to meet you." Emil must have noticed how nervous I was because he offered a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Matthew. This place might seem complicated and scary at first, but after you're here a while you find it's just like a big house and we are all family with her Majesty being out loving mother."

His words were reassuring, but I still was uneasy. Emil spoke again after closing the door behind him. "For now just be happy that Tino isn't here right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he stuffed you in a dress and married you off in two minutes flat." I chuckled, thinking it was a joke. When I saw Emil's face I realized he was serious. "Oh. . . ."

Emil had me sit back down on my bed while he rummaged through the large wardrobe on the other side of the room. Soon Emil presented a black suit lined with red, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. Pinned to the front of the coat was a small golden bat with it's wings outstretched. "You like red, right? I hope you weren't expecting anything fancy, her Majesty doesn't know a thing about fashion and refuses any help from others."

I happily accepted the clothes, my nerves loosening even more. Everyone I met so far was nothing but nice to me, and even seeming to try to impress me! Maybe this won't be as overwhelming as I expected.

After I got dressed, Emil lead me to to the bathroom attached to my room. Everything was pearl white and shined brightly, I could even see my reflection in the floor! I hoped I wouldn't end up spilling something all over it or tracking dirt in here. Emil had me sit in a stool in front of a full-length mirror. He quickly brushed through the tangles and pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, getting frustrated with the strand of hair that refused to obey. I told him that it was fine, and I could never get it to stay put so there was no reason in trying anymore.

As soon as Emil finished my hair, a feminine looking man with pale blond hair framing his face burst into the bathroom and was panting as if he ran here. After one glance at me he groaned in annoyance. "Dammit, Emil, I _told_ you I wanted to do that! (Name) told _me_ to!" I was startled by the man's sudden appearance, my nerves instantly coming back.

"Sorry Tino, but I don't think Matthew wants you to be his mother. Besides, you would have taken forever and Ludwig will be here any minute." It seems like Emil always seems to swoop in and save the day.

Tino squealed in excitement. "Oh, yes! I nearly forgotten! I hope he hasn't grown any taller since the last time he was here. Any taller and Bear will start feeling threatened!" Tino giggled. Emil rolled his eyes, steering Tino towards the door. "Why don't you go help Peter get ready? I'm sure Berwald is having trouble with him."

Emil sighed after Tino left. "Sorry Matthew, Tino is one of more energetic ones around here." I smiled at him. "No need to apologize, Tino seems nice." Emil nodded in agreement, returning the smile I offered him.

* * *

><p>~Your POV~<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Ludwig." You greeted, abandoning your spot on the lone throne to embrace your friend. "Long time no see." The tall blonde hugged you back, letting go so you could greet his companion, Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano eagerly tackled you in a hug. "(First Name) I haven't seen you in so long! It's so good to see your face again!"<p>

You had to tear yourself out of Feliciano's arms, smiling lovingly and patting his head as if he were still a child. "It's good to see my bambino Feli, too! I trust you took good care of Luddy for me?" Feliciano nodded happily. "Si! Just the other day I got up really early-even earlier than Ludwig!-and made pasta for him! He didn't eat it though because he said we couldn't have pasta for breakfast."

You chuckled. "That sounds nice. Why don't you go take your bags to your room while I talk to Ludwig, okay?" Feliciano nodded again and skipped off to do his thing.

Ludwig sighed, looking down on you. "You shouldn't baby him like zhat. He's in his twenties now." You crossed your arms, looking back up at his icey blue eyes. "You both are infants compared to me, so why not? I basically raised him anyway after Romulus had him stay here for a few years. I can treat you like a baby too and call you "Liebling" if I wanted to." You grinned crookedly at the thought.

Ludwig didn't smile at the joke. "So vhat exactly did you invite me here for? It isn't like you to zhrow a party just to discuss trading issues." You stopped smiling, your eyes seemingly tired and stressed. "Tino is making me throw it. He's very stubborn about the idea of me marrying someone, and his first choice is you." Ludwig was surprised. "Me? Why me?"

"I don't know, many reasons I guess. As you can guess, I am against the idea." You sighed, rubbing your eyes. "Goodness, I swear this party is just another reason to keep me up a few hours. Don't worry too much Ludwig, I'll make sure to get the idea of our quote on quote "marriage" out of his head."

Ludwig nodded in understanding, turning to head his room, which was across the hall from Feliciano's in case he had a bad dream. You groaned, slumping back down in the throne and closing your tired eyes. "Somebody go get Emil, please." You asked the guards standing at the entrance of the throne room. One of them immediately scurried off to look for the silver haired vampire.

All the servants and guards knew that the queen needed some human blood in her to keep her awake long enough to host the party. It might sound bad, but there actually was a few humans living in the castle and actually volunteered their blood for their queen, some even willing for you to bite them, even though you refused to do so unless necessary (e.g., you were ill or injured.)

A servant passing by had to tap your shoulder to get your attention while you dozed off. You sat up in embarrassment. "Um, yes?" The woman smiled at you. "Lord Emil is waiting with your "tea" in your living quarters. Would like any assistance getting there?" You nodded, taking the servants hand so she could help you up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this isn't too overdue~ ^^; hehe sorry<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

While Emil lead me through the Labyrinth of halls, he babbled on about how things go in this Kingdom. I was surprised when he told me that half of the castle staff were humans and regularly donated blood to vampires. Emil told me that I wasn't going to have to donate anything to anybody if I didn't want to, which was reassuring.

It was a few hours until Emil told me that all the guest have arrived and it was time to start the party. I was a little nervous, mostly because apparently I can't tell the difference between a human and a vampire and I know that there will be a lot of both in the same room.

Emil had to lead me by the hand to the ballroom, and I was less than willing to enter. After a few words from the silver haired vampire that seemed to know exactly what to do to calm me down, I nervously entered the ball room and stood off to the side with Emil. He didn't seem much of a party person either.

People chatted for a few moments, some communicating like they haven't seen each other in a long time. I was about to ask Emil if the party already started when a large bell rang through the room and everyone was silent.

Lukas was standing at the front of the room, his usual serious look on his face. "Announcing the arrival of Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt of the Southern Kingdom and our Queen (Full Name)."

A tall, well-built man with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes stood over the rest of the room, a thick intimidating aura that said that he didn't tolerate nonsense. I instantly recognized him to be the younger brother of the famous Gilbert Beilshmidt that ruled over all of the southern regions of the continent, highly known for his hatred of the Eastern King. My king.

Though Ludwig seemed to be the center of attention, everyone's eyes drew to the pale woman standing next him. Everyone has told me of how their queen was beautiful, but the word perfect was an understatement. Your (hair color) hair shined in the light, and even though I couldn't see a single trace of makeup painted on your face your skin had a healthy glow to it.

"Good evening my dearest subjects, friends, and family!" Your light and almost sing-song voice echoed off the walls. "Today I have gathered you all here today to welcome my dearest friend Ludwig from his long journey here with his assistant Feliciano. I have promised King Gilbert that I would have the two safely in my castle for a few weeks and show them the hospitality of our kingdom once again! Let's welcome our brother with a bang!"

The room cheered, smiling without a care in the world. Music soon started and people started to move to the dance floor. "Are you sure I can't just go back to my room now?" I asked Emil. He shook his head, leading me through the crowd to the other side of the room. I panicked when I realized he was dragging me to the two people I wanted to avoid.

"Your Majesty, I would like you to meet our new guest Matthew who would be living in the castle for a few months to learn about our culture." Emil pushed me forward, forcing me to meet your eyes.

You smiled brightly, eyes twinkling. "Nice to you Matthew! You probably already know who I am so I'll just skip the introductions. How are you liking my home so far?" I felt like I was staring into the sun and couldn't look away. "I love it here." I heard myself say.

"Great! I will personally be teaching you our history while my advisers take over my work. To be honest you coming here is a blessing! I don't think I could see on more piece of paper before tearing down my castle in a rage." Your words didn't mach your tone or your smile, but that didn't really matter because in everyone else's eyes you were aloud to do and say whatever you want with that face of yours.

"Your Majesty, I think your overwhelming him. You need to turn your aura down a bit." Emil suggested. "Sorry!" You yelped. After a few seconds I slowly started to feel a weight I didn't even know that was there off my shoulders. The air was suddenly not as thick and your skin lost a tiny bit of it's glow. Only a tiny bit though.

"I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you, I'm not used to being around a human not already used to my power." I was confused at first before Emil whispered to me. "Remember that Her Majesty is the oldest and most powerful vampire living. I myself am nearly a thousand years old, but she's at least two hundred years older." What? That can't be true, you looked my age.

I was about to say something but I caught the glare of the blond prince standing silently next to you. He looked like he was about to great me when a smaller, childish looking man with an odd curl sticking out of his head (not much different than mine) skipped up towards our group. "(First Name)! I wanna go dance!" He said excitedly, tugging at your arm. You grinned. "Okay, Feliciano. Sorry to leave you guys but I have to go show those people how to really dance!" And just like that you were off, arm and arm with the bubbly man.

Ludwig looked off at the pair, eyeing them for a second before turning back to Emil and me. "I hope you are not much of a dancer, because I much razher sit and talk with you and Emil."

"Oh, yeah, I didn't really plan on dancing anyway." I smiled politely at the tall intimidating man and went off to find a quiet place to sit down with him and my new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>UGH, I'm soooo sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Homework XP<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

I couldn't sleep very well that night.

I didn't know what to do so I decided to go look for Emil, who was apparently my new best friend I guess, I don't know. He told me that he doesn't sleep as often as the others, so he could be contacted at basically any time. Too bad I forgot how to find my way through this place.

I wondered through the halls aimlessly, all the candles where snuffed out and the only light was from the moon outside the windows. I was looking for someone, anyone that was also awake. But unfortunately, the entire castle seemed silent.

I sighed, siting down with my back against the wall. I shouldn't have left my room, or else I wouldn't have been lost right now. I can't even find my way back, and there was no one around to help me.

That's when I heard something I hadn't noticed before. It sounded like someone was talking, but I couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying because their voice was muffled through the walls. A spark of hope clicked in my mind. What if they knew how to take me back to my rooms? I quickly followed the voice down the hall and saw that a door was cracked open with light flooding from it. I was just about to open the door when I looked through the crack to see who it was.

You sat in the middle of the room in your pajama's with your legs crossed, your back facing the door. The wall you were facing held a large painting of a man standing beside a woman who was sitting on a throne-like chair. The man had blonde hair and pale skin, his red eyes shining with happiness. The woman sitting beside him looked just like you, only seeming a tad older with sharper features. She had her hand resting on her large belly, smiling softly.

"-Tino still keeps on insisting that I marry someone, but I've lived at least eleven hundred years without a man, I'm pretty sure I can live another eleven hundred without one. I know you'll agree with me, Dad, but I'm pretty sure Mom is siding with Tino on this one. What should I do? This kingdom has been living peacefully for the last few centuries, and even if I did want to get married I'm afraid what the change might do." You said to the painting, your shoulders slumped.

Well, whether I was lost or not, it would be pretty embarrassing to just barge in on the queen while she's having a private conversation. I was just about to leave when I heard you speak again.

"I guess I can just worry about that later. Do you guys remember when I told you that Arthur was bringing another human into the castle? I have to admit that I didn't like the idea at first, but after a while I realized that it just means I have to pay attention to them instead of my work. It's selfish, I know, but it's boring sitting up in my office all day. And I can't help with kidnappings if Tino keeps piling papers on my desk."

I stopped listening after that, lost in my own thoughts. It must be really hard being the queen. And kidnappings? Arthur never told me about that. I'll have to ask Emil about it tomorrow. Right now I'll just have to try and retrace my steps back to my room. I turned to walk away, but accidentally stubbed my toe on the door frame. "Son of a-!" I cursed, holding my foot up.

"Matthew." You swung the door farther open, a candle in hand. I quickly stood up. "Y-your Majesty! I'm s-sorry, I-i didn't m-!" You waved me off. "It's fine, no need to apologize. I knew you were there anyway, and decided to ignore you because I thought he had the right mind not to eavesdrop, but I guess I was wrong." It was almost like you were scolding me.

I looked down at my feet. "S-sorry. Excuse me." I tried to move past you, but you caught my arm. "You're lost, right? I'm done here, so I can take you to your room." You smiled softly, nodding your head in the direction I guess was supposed to take me back. "Thank you." I smiled back, and let you drag me through the maze back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but promising. Hope you enjoy ^^<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

~Alfred's POV~

* * *

><p>It's been a nearly two months since Matthew left and I was just accepted to the academy to train for the military not a week after he left. My classmates and were lined up outside standing up straight and saluting our major.<p>

"Alright, Maggots! Today you shit-eaters are going to put what you've learned so far and see if you can stand a chance against even the weakest of the enemy! JOHN! Bring out the prisoner!" Major Legg shouted over our heads. I watched as a man dragged a cuffed girl that was struggling to get away. What? This can't be the enemy!

"This girl right here is three hundred years old! Don't judge her by her by her size, she's been here for two days and already sent five of our soldiers in the hospital! If you can't handle a child there's no chance you'll survive the vampire queen's five advisers! You will learn about them tomorrow! Which one of you maggots think you can take her down!?"

"I can, sir!" Some random guy I don't know said (yeah I need to pay attention more) said, a smirk on his face. "Oh really? Go on, take her down!" Major Legg uncuffed the young vampire, shoving her forward. She tripped on her feet and landed on her stomach, letting out a small 'oof'. I was finding it a little hard to believe that this little girl was a vampire.

Whats-his-face strutted forward, walking straight up to the poor girl. "What am I supposed to do? She's already on the ground." As soon as he said that, the girl lashed out and bit his leg, her sharp teeth tearing into the skin. Whats-his-face screamed at the top of his lungs, repeatedly trying to shake her off. She eventually let go, crawling away on her hands and feet to hid behind the major, who for some reason she felt no reason to attack him.

While the rest of my classmates rushed to help Whats-his-face, my attention was turned to the trembling vampire curled up into a ball and clinging the Major Legg's leg. Her irises were red and her pupils were barely dilated, blood dripped down her chin and she looked utterly terrified.

"So, can't defend yourselves as well as you thought, huh!?" Major Legg seemed completely unfazed by WHF's injury, and the leach who for some batshit cray reason feels that he's the person that will keep anyone from hurting her. The vampire glanced at me, her eyes turning into slits when she found me staring back at her. She bared her teeth at me, trying to seem threatening.

"God dammit, somebody get him a nurse! Class dismissed!" Major Legg crouched down to cuff the girl again before leading her away from the trainees. I stood there in shock, staring after Major Legg and the vampire. She was just a little girl, yet she had the strength to give WHF a severe injury in one bite. If this was the weakest of the week, then I have a lot of training to do.

* * *

><p>~Your POV~<p>

* * *

><p>Matthew has only been here for two months, and has already learned so much about your culture. You taught him of the history of your kingdom, and some of the things your father told you about about the time before you were born. It was surprising how fascinated Matthew was with everything he's learning! You were in the middle of teaching Matthew of why vampires need blood to survive.<p>

"Vampires need blood because after they are turned all the blood is drained from their body. If vampires have no blood in their bodies they're flesh turns into a flexible ice like substance and it starts to get harder and harder to function before eventually they fall into a coma-like state. Born vampires like myself however need blood like regular ones, only the blood is just like food and water for humans. If we don't drink blood for a long period of time, we eventually grow weak and die of starvation.

"Turned vampires can come out of their coma state if an outside force gives them fresh human-yes, it has to be human-blood. The only way a turned vampire can die is if they are decapitated or are stabbed in the heart. Wooden stakes just happen to be the most used weapon against us." You grinned, signalling to Matthew that it was joke before continuing. "Any other way and they'll just heal themselves in a matter of seconds. Born vampires however-"

You were cut off by the door being slammed open and Peter ran in balling. "(N-name)! Matthias is being mean to meee!" He sobbed, tugging on your skirts. Though he was only a head short that you, you scooped him up in your arms like he was a baby. "Matthias? What did he say?"

"H-he said that I'll n-never grow u-up like h-him and I'll a-always be h-hiding behind Papa and-" Peter stopped his stuttering when he saw that your face had turned pale, well, paler than it already was. "Are y-you okay?" Peter asked, sniffling.

"Y-yes! I'm perfectly fine! Why don't you go play in the garden for a bit, I'll knock some sense into Matthias for you, okay?" The young vampire nodded, running back out of the room.

You sighed, glancing over at Matthew. "Sorry, Matthew, but I'm going to have to end the lesson early." Matthew sat there, confused. "Is something wrong?"

You nodded sadly. "Peter is a turned vampire. Turned vampires' bodies don't grow, and neither do their minds if they were young enough as humans. Peter was only ten years old when he was turned, and had been ten as long as this kingdom has reigned. A few years after turning him, we told him that he'll never grow into the man he was supposed to be, and he went on a rampage and wiped out dozens of human villages. It was always his dream to be able grow taller than all of us, and not have to rely on us. Every time someone brings up the subject, a wide variety of bad things happen."

Your tone suddenly turned dark, angry even. "That dumb-ass should already know to keep his mouth shut. He witnessed first-hand how Peter gets when he's upset. Matthias probably thinks he's lucky that Peter didn't kill him, but that just means that I have to later." You sighed, irritated with the Dane. Matthew was startled by the threat, not used to seeing you angry at anyone.

"W-well things are fine right now, right? Why don't we just continue the lesson?" He offered a nervous smile. You shook your head. "Sorry, but duty calls. We'll continue tomorrow, okay? It's almost lunch time anyway." You stood up from your chair and left Matthew behind in the room, looking for the walking corpse named Matthias.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chaps in a day, and more shit goes down. ENJOY.<strong>


End file.
